The Scruff
by Pendragon2601
Summary: Magnus had never been the type of person to find beards or stubble attractive, but Alec seemed to make the whole thing look incredibly hot...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

 _This idea came to me after I watched Matthew Daddario's recent live chat, in which he was once again dropping hints like no tomorrow which I hope is true. Now, we all know how much Matt wants to be able to wear a beard in Shadowhunters at least once, and the only possible way for that to happen would be in the early hours of the morning...possibly at Magnus's...after spending the night... Anyway, it got me thinking, what if Magnus liked Alec with a beard? So here we are now..._

 _I tried to keep them in character but I think I got a little overwhelmed by how adorably cute this ended up being. This story has small spoilers from the **By the Light of Dawn** episode but there aren't enough to spoil the whole episode. There is a small cameo from Catarina Loss at the end. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (I wish I did though)._**

 _Thanks go out to **hmweasley** who very kindly beta read this for me. Please go check out some of her stories. They are awesome. Please feel free to leave a review as well. I love getting feedback. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 **The Scruff**

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus with an amused smile as he casually leaned against the doorway to the adjoining bathroom of Magnus's room.

"Really, this does it for you..?" Alec laughed quietly as he gestured to the days old stubble along his jaw. Magnus felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, letting his eyes take in every last rugged detail.

"Believe me, Alexander. I am just as surprised as you, dear," Magnus replied in a hushed tone, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. Just looking at the stubble on Alec's face caused endless possibilities – every single one of them positively _sinful_ – to appear in Magnus's mind. "Do you have to shave it off? Couldn't you keep it a little longer, just one more day perhaps?"

Alec shook his head as a smile appeared on his face. "I'm afraid so, Magnus. I can't go to the Institute looking like I've just rolled out of bed. It's unprofessional."

Magnus gave him a deadpan look. "Then don't go to the Institute today. Stay with me…"

"As much as I'd like to, I can't." Alec sighed before he turned his back to Magnus and disappeared into the bathroom. Magnus bit his lip to keep the disappointed whine from escaping his mouth. Alec's voice carried into the room, followed by the sound of a running tap. "I've got too much to do there. We've still got to interrogate Valentine on where he's hidden the Mortal Cup and who's taken the Soul Sword, because I don't believe for a second that he doesn't know who has it."

"Couldn't someone else do that?" Magnus pouted. "I mean, it's not every day that you get time off."

Alec poked his head around the door and stared at him incredulously. "I've spent the last two days with you. That's more time off than anyone has ever gotten. I'm lucky I haven't had Aldertree – or worse my _mother_ – nagging me about it."

"All the more reason for you to stay for a bit longer." Magnus grinned mischievously. Alec rolled his eyes and returned to his morning routine. "Anything to annoy old Alder-branch is fine with me."

Alec paused in thought as he idly considered the idea before he shook his head. "I agree with you there, but unfortunately he's still my boss until the Clave says otherwise." Alec let out a sigh. What he wouldn't give to have his parents running the Institute…Then again, maybe it would be better if he and Lydia were running it instead. It wasn't as if his parents were any less strict than Aldertree was now. "Besides, don't you want your spell book back?"

Magnus shifted on his bed as he peered through the doorway to get a better view as Alec slowly dressed in his gear. "Of course I want it back but I don't get what that has to do with you shaving off the scruff."

With a wave of his hand, a bowl of shaving cream and Alec's razor appeared in his lap. Magnus waited patiently, listening quietly as Alec stopped dressing. "Magnus, what have you done with my razor?"

Magnus grinned like a naughty schoolboy as Alec appeared half dressed in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking sternly at Magnus whilst trying not to laugh. Magnus casually leaned back against the headboard and waved his hand making the razor and shaving cream vanish into thin air. "What razor?" Magnus asked innocently.

"Where have you hidden it, Magnus?" Alec asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Magnus.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you mean." Magnus grinned, his eyebrow quirking at Alec in an almost _come hither_ gesture. Alec took the bait as he strode forward, kneeled down on the bed and straddled Magnus's lap.

"Don't lie to me, Magnus. You know exactly what I mean," Alec murmured, leaning forward and pressing a small trail of kisses up Magnus's throat. Magnus closed his eyes and tipped back his head in bliss, grinning widely as he felt Alec's stubble lightly scratch against his skin. Alec turned his head to whisper in his lover's ear. "Where have you hidden my razor?"

Magnus couldn't believe how turned on he was. He had never been the type of person to find beards or stubble attractive before, preferring his lovers to be clean shaven, but somehow Alec made the whole thing look incredibly hot. Add in the fact that Alec was half naked and casually straddling his lap, Magnus was having a hard time focussing. _By Lilith, Alec has some fantastic abs…_ Magnus quietly thought as he trailed his fingers along Alec's torso.

"Probably somewhere in the Mediterranean, I don't know." Magnus shrugged as he leaned forward and pulled Alec into a kiss, his fingers lightly stroking Alec's face.

Alec suddenly pulled away and stared at Magnus disbelievingly. Magnus huffed in disappointment. "Are you serious? You're buying me a new one then."

"Fine, as long as you keep this for tonight." Magnus ran a finger along Alec's jaw and quirked his eyebrow suggestively.

Alec let out a long sigh and pressed a small kiss to Magnus's lips. "If I must…But it's gone straight away tomorrow morning."

"You're such a tease, Alexander." Magnus grinned against Alec's lips. Alec rolled his eyes and kissed Magnus affectionately before he reluctantly pulled away, getting to his feet and returning to the bathroom to finish dressing in his gear.

When he finally made his way into the living room, he found Magnus standing in his dressing gown holding a paper bag and cup. Magnus smiled at Alec fondly, gesturing to the objects in his hands. "Taki's finest breakfast bagel with crispy bacon, just the way you like it and a large black coffee."

Alec smiled. "No milk?"

"No milk. Or sugar, you strange man." Magnus nodded with a scrunch of his nose.

"Thank you." Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus's cheek, before taking a sip of his coffee. He felt a buzz ricochet through his body as the coffee slipped down his throat. "Hmm, that's really good. So, what are your plans for today?"

Magnus had to shake himself out of his daydream, dragging his attention from Alec's stubble. "Catarina is bringing young Madzie around later so that we can make arrangements to get her back to Iris Rouse. Personally if it were up to me, I would have her kept as far away from that reprobate warlock as possible for her own sake." Magnus shrugged his shoulders and let out a deep sigh. "But unfortunately, that isn't the case. Sometimes I wonder if being High Warlock means anything these days."

"I'm sure you'll both work something out." Alec said as he headed towards the front door and shouldered his bow and quiver. "I've got to get going but I'll try and call you on a break."

"I'll get us takeout then when you come back." Magnus reached around Alec and opened the door behind him. He pressed a tender kiss to Alec's lips and pulled back with a grin. "Definitely liking the stubble… Stay safe."

"I will." Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus's and lowered his voice until it was just quiet enough for them both to hear. "I love you."

Magnus beamed as he suddenly felt almost giddy with emotion. "I love you too."

Leaning in for one last kiss, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, tugging him close by his belt loops and pressing a tender kiss against Alec's mouth. Alec pressed into him, putting everything he had into the kiss since he was unable to touch Magnus unless he wanted to risk spilling his breakfast on him. When Magnus finally broke off the kiss, Magnus cheekily swatted Alec's backside.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, a bright red blush exploding on his cheeks as he stared at Magnus with wide eyes.

Magnus let out a laugh and gave Alec a devilish smile. "What? I couldn't help myself. Sue me."

Alec smiled at Magnus shyly as he shuffled along the hall, passing one of Magnus's mundane neighbours along the way. Mrs Chaudhury, an elderly woman with an affinity for buying budgies and letting them loose all over Magnus's balcony, pursed her lips at Alec as he passed and then sent a disapproving look at Magnus.

"Good morning, Mrs Chaudhury. Did you sleep well last night?" Magnus inquired innocently, ignoring the look on her face. Mrs Chaudhury tutted loudly before she shuffled on her way. Magnus shrugged his shoulders and closed his front door.

With a wave of his hand, he summoned his phone and dialled his friend Catarina with a grin. After the seventh ring, she answered with a yawn. "Magnus, can you call me back later? I'm a bit busy with Madzie here."

"Good morning to you too, Catarina," Magnus chirped as he made his way into the living room. "I was just calling for a chat that's all."

"If this is about that Nephilim of yours again, then I swear I -"

"But he's got _stubble_ this morning, Catarina!" Magnus exclaimed, flopping down on his couch. "I thought he couldn't get any sexier but he's just proved me wrong."

"Oh, for the love of… _Goodbye,_ Magnus," Catarina replied in an annoyed tone before she promptly hung up.

Magnus stared at his phone with a pout. Catarina just didn't understand the gravity of Magnus's attraction to Alec. He was unashamed to admit that he found himself completely smitten with the young Shadowhunter. Theirs might have been a bit of a whirlwind relationship, but he couldn't deny that he loved every second of it. It was rare that Magnus had ever felt this strongly for anyone this quickly and he hoped it lasted for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again!  
_

 _Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect to get much feedback for this story seeing as it's really short and ridiculously fluffy but after I read **Chiizen** 's review, it got me thinking about what the Institute's reaction to Alec's stubble. However I decided to keep it just between Alec, Jace and Isabelle and so here we are. I really hope you like it. _

_Thanks go out to my amazing Beta Reader **Hmweasley**. I don't think there are any major spoilers from the show (although I'm sure by now, if you're anything like me you would have rewatched it so many times already, you know it back to front). For any book readers, there is of course book references scattered throughout. Let me know if you spot them. :) _

_Please feel free to leave a review. I love getting feedback. Also, thank you to everyone who has put this story on their favourite/following lists. It makes me so happy that you all enjoyed this._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Of Sisters, the Scruff and Pesky Parabatai**

Alec sighed and shook his head sadly as he watched his little sister curl up into a ball and cry, her body trembling uncontrollably as she waited for the vampire venom to escape from her system. Isabelle had been in the Institute's infirmary for almost three nights, being closely monitored by Alec and Jace as she slowly recovered from her addiction.

"Alec, it hurts so much." Isabelle whimpered pathetically, tears flowing from her bloodshot eyes.

"I know, Iz, but it will be alright," Alec whispered quietly as he reached out and held her hand tightly in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "You just need to be patient and sweat it out."

"I am being patient, Alec!" she snapped, her eyes glaring fiercely at her brother. Alec stared at her calmly before Isabelle suddenly blinked and let out another sob. "I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't mean to shout at you."

"It's okay. Shout at me all you want, Izzy. I'm not going anywhere," Alec replied and gently brushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I'm really cold." Isabelle looked up at Alec, her voice suddenly quiet and almost childlike. It reminded Alec of a time when they were small and they had woken up in the middle of the night to a thunderstorm right on top of the Institute. They had spent the rest of the night huddled underneath the covers of Alec's bed, holding onto each other for dear life until the early hours of the morning.

Alec pressed a soft kiss to Isabelle's forehead and stood up. "Shift up then," he murmured as he sat down on the cot and pulled her into a hug. Isabelle laid her head tiredly on Alec's chest and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist whilst Alec held her close.

Isabelle soon drifted off to sleep as Alec comfortingly stroked her hair, wondering how in the world he had not noticed his sister descend into this mess in the first place. If only he had kept a closer eye on her. He knew something had been going on with her, but he had been too caught up in his own issues to put two and two together. Alec looked down at his little sister and frowned with concern.

It was so easy to forget that, despite her caring and protective nature, Isabelle had issues of her own to deal with too. Alec had spent most of his life turning to Isabelle when he was confused or insecure about his feelings about boys or if he was feeling frustrated with his workload from the Clave. She had always been there for him when he needed her, but when she needed him he was nowhere to be found. Alec knew this would be one of the biggest regrets of his life.

The door to the infirmary suddenly creaked open and Alec looked up to see Jace walking towards them with a tray in his hands. His Parabatai smiled gently at him as he carefully placed the tray down on the table beside Alec. On the tray was a plate filled with scrambled eggs on toast, a tall glass of orange juice and a small vase of colourful wildflowers. Alec smiled at the sight as Jace tiredly slumped in the chair beside them and let out a yawn.

"Late night?" Alec inquired with a raised eyebrow. Jace sat up straighter in the chair and looked at Alec seriously.

"You could say that. I've been busy going over the tapes of Valentine's interrogation to see if there is anything he could be lying about." Jace sighed before he gestured at Alec, a sly grin forming on his face. "What about you, brother? Too tired to shave this morning?"

Alec rolled his eyes as he unconsciously scratched his jaw, his skin prickly with unshaven stubble. "Magnus stole my razor and sent it to the Mediterranean apparently. So I'm stuck like this until I can get a new one."

Jace chuckled quietly. "Wow, I didn't realise you guys needed to spice things up this early. Is your sex life going stale already, Alec?"

"By the Angel, no…" Alec flushed at the memories of last night at Magnus's and felt a small grin beginning to form on his face. He shook his head out of his thoughts and glanced at Jace to find him sniggering behind his hand. Alec rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Jace."

"What? Come on, Alec, I'm your Parabatai. If you can't be comfortable talking to me about these things, then I'm obviously not doing my job correctly."

"There is absolutely no way I am discussing my _sex life_ with you, Parabatai or not."

"Why not? It's completely natural. I talk to you about mine." Jace shrugged casually as if they were talking about the weather.

Alec grimaced. "Yes, I know you do."

Jace smirked at Alec and raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Alec, you know I am completely supportive of you and Magnus. Do you honestly think I'd be uncomfortable about you being gay?"

"I'd rather think you'd be uncomfortable because I'm your brother," Alec replied honestly.

"Do you two mind? I am trying to get some sleep here."

Alec and Jace glanced at Isabelle in surprise to find her staring at them both sleepily. Sharing a sheepish look with Jace, Alec gently squeezed Isabelle's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Sorry, Iz, we'll let you get back to sleep."

"No, you carry on. This conversation is much more interesting," she replied, sitting up in her cot and putting on her best smile. She turned to Alec with a grin. "I wasn't going to say anything about the scruff, but now that you mentioned it big brother, I can honestly say it suits you. Don't you think so, Jace?"

Jace scrunched up his nose. "I don't know. Beards aren't really my thing. Too messy."

Isabelle huffed. "Well, I think you would look very handsome with a beard. And I mean that in the literal way, no offence to Lydia." Alec rolled his eyes. Isabelle suddenly let out a light gasp and faced Alec with a bright smile. "You know who you remind me of, big brother?"

"Who?" Alec replied, feeling his chest fill with warmth as he looked at Isabelle's smile.

"You look a little bit like Dad from those old photos, back when he was our age and still had hair. Do you remember?"

A moment of silence filled the atmosphere in the room before Alec slowly nodded and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He heard Jace clear his throat before he stood up and picked up the tray on the side table. "It's a shame to see all this food go to waste after I've spent all morning making it for you, Iz. Why don't you have something to eat? With any luck you'll be able to keep it down."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Jace suspiciously. "Is that another dig at my cooking, Jace? Because if it is, I swear I will kick your ass as soon as I'm out of here."

Alec stood up from the cot and took Jace's seat as his Parabatai carefully put the tray down on Isabelle's lap. Jace rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Alec caught a mischievous glint in Isabelle's eyes as she settled back against her pillows. "Oh, you're on."

As Isabelle tucked into her breakfast, Alec shared a quiet look from Jace as he sat down on the end of her bed. Alec discreetly shook his head and Jace nodded in agreement. They couldn't tell Isabelle about their dad's affair. It wouldn't be right. If anyone should tell her it should be their parents. But not right now. Not whilst she was still recovering.

Taking a sip of her juice, Isabelle fixed Jace with a stare. "So, seeing as our darling brother won't tell me anything and you're his Parabatai, perhaps you can tell me if he's shagged Magnus or not?"

Alec felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. "Isabelle, that's none of your business! Jace, don't tell her anything."

Jace shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Izzy. My lips are sealed."

Isabelle shook her head with a sigh. "You used to be fun, Jace."

"I'm still fun. Do you remember that time with the faerie scones?" Jace raised any eyebrow at her to which she rolled her eyes. Alec let out a groan as he remembered that horrifically embarrassing moment.

On one of their days off before they came across Clary and their lives changed, they had heard news of a new café that had opened up which serviced downworlders. Naturally, they had to check that it was being run properly but whilst they were there, in an act of sheer stupidity, Jace tasted one of the scones the café was serving and ended up streaking through Times Square wearing nothing but antlers on his head.

Isabelle waved her knife at Jace. "You were accidentally fun. That doesn't count."

Jace pursed his lips. "It looks like I'll have to rectify that soon then."

Alec stared at Jace in horror. "Please don't."

Isabelle started to laugh and it wasn't long before her brothers joined in. If anyone was to walk in on them now, they would find a rare moment of family love and bonding which had not been seen in a long while.

When it was time for Alec and Jace to get back to work, Jace knelt down and pressed a kiss to Isabelle's head as she rolled onto her side and laid her head on her pillows. "Get well soon, Iz. I expect you in peak condition and back in training as soon as possible," Jace said kindly, giving her a wink before he picked up her tray and headed towards the door.

Alec knelt down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "I'll come by a bit later to check on you but if you need anything, just send me a text."

Isabelle nodded. "I'll be fine, Alec."

"I know you will." Alec smiled, giving a lock of her hair an affectionate tug. She smiled. It was a gesture that they used to do when they were children but hadn't ever grown out of it, even as they grew into adulthood. Isabelle slowly closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep as Alec quietly slipped from the room.


End file.
